gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 41
You Can't Judge a Movie by Its Title (タイトルだけじゃ映画の面白さはわかんない, Taitoru dakeja eiga no omoshirosa wa wakannai) is the forty-first episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Shinpachi quits the Yorozuya and goes to try and bring Kagura back. Meanwhile, on Kagura's return ship, the former alien threat (now Prince Hata's latest pet) is accidently freed and attacks the ship. Plot The Episode begins with a flashback, in which a very young Kagura is sitting alone in the rain, when suddenly three goons approach her and are about to kidnap her. However, Kagura deals with them quickly thanks to her superhuman strength. A little later, Umibouzu appears, which makes Kagura delighted. Umibouzu was staying away from their home in order to get money for his family, while Kagura was staying home to take care of her sick mother. Adding to these, her older brother had a long time to come home. Umibouzu kept making a promise with Kagura that they would hang on on this situation for a little longer until things became better for them. This scene was being repeated many times until Kagura grew up and her mother passed away. It was at that period that she left her home and went to Earth. Back at the Terminal Umibouzu is ready to depart with Kagura remarking that no one came to say goodbye to her and he promises that he will make up for their lost time. Shinpachi confronts Gin to learn Kagura's whereabouts and he learns that he fired her to let her go with her father. Shinpachi is infuriated by this and accuses Gin of not thinking of Kagura's feelings, who loves the Yorozuya and Gin, especially when Gin suffered from amnesia. The heated conversation ends with Shinpachi quitting the Yorozuya and heading to the Terminal to convince Kagura to stay. Gin is left alone with Sadaharu, who sniffs a letter inside Gin's kimono and Gin confesses to him that he doesn't know very well how family matters work out. Meanwhile, Kagura and Umibouzu have boarded the ship and are ready for departure. Umibouzu meets Prince Hata in the ship and next we are shown to his follower Jii ordering around two workers to place carefully some monsters that the Prince got for his collection. He trips and he accidentally breaks the glass that contained the parasitic alien from the previous episode. Shinpachi evades the Terminal security and tries to contact Kagura. As Kagura sees him, the alien takes over the ship growing up extremely quickly because of the Terminal's power sources and it crashes the ship on a wall. In the meantime, Gin and Sadaharu are hired by Hasegawa's boss and the trio tries to promote the newest film "Aliens vs Yakuza". As they head inside to meet with their boss, they watch the news at the TV finding out about the Terminal incident. Gin spots Kagura fighting with the huge alien monster and he rushes to her aid with Sadaharu. The Shinsegumi have reached the Terminal as well. Umibouzu saves Shinpachi from the alien's attack and warns him to stay away from Kagura, because they do not belong to the same world. Next, Umibouzu heads to the destroyed ship and finds Prince Hata and Jii crawling in fear. As the Shinsegumi and the citizens flee from the scene, Gin and Sadaharu arrive and they head to fight the monster, ending though getting swallowed by it. After much effort Umibouzu finally learns from Hata and Jii that Kagura saved them. As he turns behind, he notices her umbrella on the ground and a little further Kagura being unconscious, severely wounded and bleeding a lot. Characters *Kagura *Umibouzu *Shimura Shinpachi *Sakata Gintoki *Sadaharu *Prince Hata *Jii *Sadaharu *Hasegawa Taizou *Okita Sougo *Harada Unosuke *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou Trivia *Gin says that Kagura is lucky she didn't end up in Edo with a Lolicon. Lolicon, literally "Lolita Complex", means a fetish for little girls. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes